wpifandomcom-20200213-history
Student Alumni Society
The Student Alumni Society (SAS) seeks to uphold and promote the long-standing traditions and history of WPI to students, alumni, faculty, and staff. The organization is comprised of undergraduates which have a common goal to unite the campus by sponsoring, planning, and running events such as those as part of the Goat's Head Rivalry and coordinating WPI holidays such as Founders Day and Traditions Day. The SAS has an open membership and welcomes students to its meetings which are typically held in the Higgins House library, generally most Wednesdays at 5 p.m. Annual Activities New Student Orientation Homecoming Founders Day Founders Day is celebrated annually on November 11. This date is in recognition of the first day of classes at WPI in 1868. Although Founders Day was not officially celebrated until recently, the anniversary date precedes that of Veterans Day which also occurs on November 11. Celebrated Founders One aspect of Founders Day is highlighting and celebrating one of WPI's nine founders. Founders celebrated in the recent past are: * 2007: Reverend Seth Sweetser * 2006: George Frisbee Hoar * 2005: Phillip Moen * 2004: Stephen Salisbury II * 2003: John Boynton * 2002: George Frisbee Hoar Events on Founders Day * The second of five Freshman-Sophomore Goat's Head Rivalry events is held on Founders Day. This event is WPI Celebrity Squares. Similar to the television show Celebrity Squares, teams of Freshmen and Sophomores compete in a tic-tac-toe game with WPI students, faculty, staff, and alumni posing as important WPI community members of the past. * A display of archived materials about the celebrated founder has been on display in the Campus Center. * A live goat may be seen at the fountain throughout the day. * Musical performances by groups such as SHM, I8, and the Pep Band have happened on past Founders Days. Past Founders Days Photos are available from Founders Day 2003 and 2004. Traditions Day While Founders Day focuses on our founding fathers, Traditions Day focuses on the many traditions that have survived over WPI's one hundred forty year history. Traditions Day activities begin on a Wednesday night in April with the candle walk. The candle walk starts at the fountain at Reunion Plaza, where people receive candles to hold while walking through campus. The walk is led by students of SAS, and the group stops at the major buildings on campus to learn a fact about the campus and WPI. It is a great way to learn about the history of WPI and the ground on which it stands. Thursday is a fun-filled day of events that everybody can participate in. The day begins with two of the day.s three rivalry events being held on the football field. The pennant rush is the first event. This involves freshman and sophomores running back and forth from the center to the end of the field picking up WPI pennants along the way. The class that gathers the most pennants wins that event. Cage ball is the second event of the day. In this event, a large ball (as tall or taller than most people) is placed in the center of the field while the freshman and sophomores each wait at either end of the field. When the signal is given, each class runs toward the ball and battles to roll the ball into the end zone of the opposite side of the field. The class that reaches the end zone first wins the cage ball event. The next event on Traditions Day is Jeopardy. In this event, freshman and sophomores play a rousing game of Jeopardy to test their WPI knowledge. After Jeopardy is over, the class that has won the most number of points for the day is rewarded a rivalry point. The last event on Traditions Day is the Alma Mater Contest which involves campus groups doing a wacky rendition of WPI's Alma Mater. This event is definitely the funniest of the day as most of the groups wear costumes and make their version of the Alma Mater as funny as possible. Who would miss an event with cross-dressing, zombies, and nuns all in the same place?The Students First technique is trying to reduce the economical problem for learners by offering grants created up from personal contributions. John Nava, v. p. for School progression, said the technique is designed to help produce resources and also included that those with economical need create up most of SF State’s higher knowledge student platform. Sponsor a student who study in university higher knowledge student can mean the difference between concentrating on instructors and obtaining economical security by means of work. Survival Kits Other Events Haunted Higgins House The first Annual Haunted Higgins House (HHH) was held on October 29, 2005. Estimates indicate that upwards of 200 people were in attendance. The intent is to make the HHH an annual event. Photos of the HHH are available for viewing. External Links *Student Alumni Society Web site *Association for Student Advancement Programs (ASAP): program of the Council for Advancement and Support of Education (CASE), the professional organization for advancement professionals at all levels who work in alumni relations, communications, and development, of which SAS is a member. Category:Social Programming Groups